


My Hero

by prettyvillain



Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, Creampie, Double Vaginal Penetration, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Improper use of aether, It's about time I posted something like this, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvillain/pseuds/prettyvillain
Summary: Emet-Selch has a new toy, formerly known as theWarrior of Light. Along with some improper use of his creation magic, it's time to break her in.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952359
Kudos: 47





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely consensual but if the subject matter of tentacles is upsetting in any way for you then please be careful reading! 
> 
> This is my final Kinktober fic to be posted publicly and it's been a fun one!

She already feels stuffed _full_. 

What had begun as a slow process, one which seems to have dragged on for hours with how much cruel time it has taken, is now a frantic and endless sensation of quickened pleasure. So much feels crammed inside of her that she wonders what it will take for her to just burst. She wonders where she begins and where the aetherial wonder Emet-Selch has created for her ends. 

“ _That’s it_ , nice and pliant. The mark of any good hero is her obedience after all.” 

His words bring her back to life from the drunken state she had fallen into; the Ascian dragging her from that lull until she’s blinking down at him with foggy eyes. Even if she _had_ wanted to speak, she cannot. Her lips are stretched wide around the width of a tentacle roaming her throat. Wandering past her tongue as it writhes and wrestles against any tightening constriction of down her neck. 

“ _Gck—_ ” She tries to swallow around it, but all that squeezing seems to do is milk warm liquid from the tentacle’s tip as it feeds her with more of its soothing slime. What it _is_ exactly she doesn’t know. Some monster fashioned from one of his designs, she supposes when her mind is allowed to tear itself away from the pleasure she feels in the here and now. 

Usually such a wise and resilient creature, she’s rendered drooling and unable to focus as her body is opened up for the collection of slimy limbs. A mess of fluid as her mouth and pussy leak around whatever appendage occupies that hole.

“ _Hush now_. “ He coos as he runs a gloved hand across her cheek. Emet gazes into her eyes and she notes the sparks dancing within all that gold. How dark his pupils are when surrounded by all of that light. “Ever have you danced to the tune of your assumed fate. Even now your body hums with accordance to your divine destiny…”

He has always admired the blood red of her eyes, how within her gaze he sees fury and pain, as well as the brightness of that _heroic_ light. That of a fire-tongued dragon raging through an endless storm. Such a persistent being and yet here she is reduced to writhing within her confines, wrestling against aether-summoned ropes and deliciously slick appendages. Not a prize he will surrender so easily. 

As Emet-Selch waxes poetic of her place, she feels the larger width of a tentacle pry deeper inside, spearing her upon its length as it thrusts into her ass. Were she able to speak, she might have screamed with what pleasure it assaults within her, the veiny textures of it bumping against her inner walls as it climbs inside. Whatever pain she supposes she _should_ feel from having her body fucked open by the trio of tentacles is instead a bittersweet joy. 

But once both tendrils between her legs are thrusting in steady, wet rhythms, the one stuffing her lips finally begins to withdraw. She feels it pulling itself back from the depths of her throat, spilling more of its liquid over her tongue before it rolls from her mouth and hangs in the air before her face. Immediately she gasps for breath. Her throat feels so raw, so battered and bruised, but as soon as it’s gone she feels an emptiness she had not expected. 

“Hah...hn…” She gasps for breath but her lips curve into a weak smile. “You finally found yourself a way to stifle my questions.” It’s a private joke amongst enemies, but a rather dark admission from her spit-soaked mouth. 

“Don’t worry dear,” Emet answers, gesturing with his hand for the summoned tentacles and aetherial ropes to flip her upside down. “Your lips are suited for far better tasks than prying into my secrets. Now, **open wide** —” 

Once spun so that her hair hangs below her and she’s suspended within the air seemingly effortlessly, the blood rushes to her head and spots of colour blur against her vision. But she does as she is told and her mouth parts open for Emet to press his cock to her lips. He wastes no time in fucking inside, reaching the back of her throat with ease now that she’s presented in this much more convenient position. 

Now at the perfect height for sucking his cock she sways as her face is used as simply another hole to fuck. The tentacles continue reaching into her, keep thrusting as she squirms and spasms around them. She’s cum already far too many times to count, so much so that when she does reach her orgasm yet again with the tentacle in her pussy wriggling invasively, she isn’t entirely conscious of it coming until her insides contort and clench tightly. 

“ _Mhm—_ very good, just like this…” His words are spoken so softly, as if she is not meant to hear them at all, but she knows this is no moment of romance, but a slip of his own wayward tongue. For his thrusts quicken and his cock pushes further into her throat, choking her and causing her to splutter around his length. She gags but he fucks her through it, pre-cum spilling from the tip of his cock as he forces himself as far as he can reach inside and holds her there to squirm. 

But she has nowhere to go, not that she’d rather be anywhere else. There’s something so addictive about being here, about being fucked in every hole by a creature of such power. A creature to whom her very soul feels somewhat tied to. Perhaps, she wonders in the seconds between her fears he might just choke her to death on his cock, he has cast some spell upon her. Or perhaps she simply _is_ this weak to his cruel seduction. 

Another surprise soon unfolds however. “As much as I do enjoy your pitiful silence…” He says unexpectedly before pulling away from her. His cock falls from her mouth, a thin line of spit connecting his cockhead to her plump, wet limps. “I’d much rather hear your pathetic cries as I claim another of your holes. What do you say, hm? Oh, as if I don’t already know how _badly_ you wish for it.” 

A chuckle parts his lips as he flips her back upright. Glad is she for it, as the dizziness that comes with being face-fucked upside down was beginning to fog her mind. Instead of walking behind her to bend her over, the Ascian instead sees that her body is twisted for him; the bindings rotate her and force her over until she’s bent in half within the air. 

The curves of her body are accentuated like this; with her ass presented out for him to rub his gloved hands against. The pale skin darkens with every loud slap of his palm against her and she winces against his touch. But she does not cry out, merely allowing her eyes to close as his claim over her is carried out. The tentacles still thrust in and out of her but at a much slower pace, only sliding carefully to remind her of their thick presence. 

“Now then, which part of you... Of course, I plan to have them all but for now—” _Must_ he narrate it all, she wonders, but then she feels him pry apart her legs with his hands and wonders whether he intends to fuck her with the tentacle still inside—

“A-ah, _mmn_!” Her question is answered when Emet’s cock presses against her pussy and slides in beside the swollen tentacle already slipping in and out of her. “Oh, oh! _**Ah**_!” She cannot help but cry out at the sensation, as if she’s being beautifully split open as he pushes in half as deep as the tentacle can and begins fucking her at the same slow pace. 

With her mouth free of intrusions, Lycelle lets it hang open for a moment in shock, her eyes rolling skyward and threatening to fall into the back of her skull as the sensation of her holes being stuffed so intensely ripples throughout her body. Whatever tightness has already been squeezing around the large aether appendage is now double and her insides clench violently as her body stretches wide for him. 

Fevered moans slip from her throat as she is simply offered as a vessel for pleasure. Limbs sway within the bondage as Emet’s hips begin snapping sharply against her own. With every rough push in with his cock, the tentacles within her ass and pussy slide outward, meaning that no matter which length stuffs her, she is always left feeling so overwhelmingly full of one of them. 

It all seems to swell and stretch, everything roaming so deep inside of her that her entire body shakes. More tentacles come to smother her chest, latching to her nipples and rolling about her clit to drive even more stimulation to parts of her which feel far too sensitive to handle. “Ngh— ah, _**ah!**_ ” She lets out weak and dazed moans but Emet simply keeps smirking as he watches her fall apart.

“That’s it, keep giving me all that you have. Keep letting yourself go, that precious mind of yours and this body…”

Her body feels so incredibly numb, but it’s brought back to life when she feels a sharp pain at her neck. She cannot twist her head to see but in her mind she can imagine him there, Emet-Selch pressing his teeth to her skin and tearing at it. Biting into her as if she is a feast for him to dine upon. She willingly allows it, thus embracing that pain as it sparks throughout her and makes her cum around his cock. 

“Too much—” she tries to say as Lycelle fears she cannot possibly take the relentless pounding of both the tentacle and Emet’s cock as her body tightens, but she doesn’t break despite her fears. Her pussy stretches out as if it was made to accommodate Emet-Selch _and_ his toys as one thick length pushes in and the others begin to withdraw, over and over in a deliciously fast pace. 

Cum and whatever fluids the tentacles spurt inside of her dribble from her stretched holes and ooze down her legs, painting her thighs a milky mess of translucent liquids. A hot wetness seems to bloat inside of her. The almost sloppy sounds of the tentacles forcing themselves within her body are sickly and depraved ones which she feels an ounce of shame for enjoying. 

Emet ignores her writhing and chases his own pleasure, using her as if she is a tool made just for it as he grunts low and fucks deep into her. Pressing his cock alongside that slippery tendril as he cums and fills her with more than just aetherial magic. He spurts release into her and the tentacles squirm within her spilling their own wet liquids. 

Fullness does not even come close to describe the sensation. Plugged in both of her entrances, she hangs within the air claimed and sated, stuffed so much that she wonders if her body will even stand upright when she is eventually allowed back on the ground. So heavy is her head and body that she feels her eyes roll back as she surrenders it all as per his request.

Taking every drop of him until he’s finally pulling out of her. 

The bonds around her allow her feet to meet the floor and she stumbles into Emet’s open arms. He catches her and holds her there, their bodies flush against one another as for a moment they both catch their breaths. The tendrils which surrounded her and filled her finally draw back, slipping from her stretched holes and letting their cum drool from her.

“I _had_ hoped you’d last a lot longer than this.” He sounds genuinely disappointed, sighing as he whispers the words against her pointed ear. “All of that talk and yet not enough of that bite I’d heard oh so much about. I must say I’m somewhat **displeased**.” As if he hadn’t just came inside her and stuffed her with his cock. 

But Lycelle is not the weak spirit he teases her out to be. She gains some strength, summoning what can of her shaking legs and foggy head to knock him down and clamber atop him. With the tentacles having released her, her hands are free to pin his down above his head and loom over him. Her breasts hang above him and her soaked pussy comes to grind against his cock. 

“You… you were saying?” She gasps for breath but manages a smile between her words. Her hair clings to her brow and there’s no mistaking the hot flushes to her skin, but she is not one to pass up on any of the Ascian’s challenges, let alone _this one_. 

Below her Emet-Selch simply grins.

“And thus your dance continues, _hero_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and of course thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_prettyvillain) for more information about my requests for Kinktober! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day, reader!


End file.
